role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Guiron
Guiron (ギロン Giron) is a knife alien kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality When calm, Guiron tends to sleep a lot and is seemingly has a lack of empathy towards everything and everybody else, not really caring what else happens and thinks it's all the same. In battle, Guiron performs with machine-like disinterest in his opponents and looks down on them, seeing them more as mere nuisances that he has to deal with at the moment. History Debut: Friend or Foe? Guiron first appeared when he crash-landed down to Earth, just at Monster Islands where Barugon and Gamera were also at. Before the two could have more time to reminiscence and reconcile however, around the snowy area, a loud *plop!* sound can be heard from afar, sounding as if a giant rock had fallen over. Showa Gamera looked over to see where it came from. Then suddenly the sounds of what appears to be a heavy object rolling over can then be heard; with soon a big meteor then appearing overheard, rolling over to the area; the meteor then exploded, opening up, and revealing a familiar foe; Guiron. Showa Gamera breathed a stream of flames at Guiron, to which Guiron then fired some shurikens at him. Showa Gamera ducked then firing some fireballs at Guiron. Showa Gamera then flew up and turned towards Guiron. Barugon then fired his Rainbow Ray against Guiron, which Showa Gamera found to be amusing. As Guiron and Barugon fought some more, Showa Gamera then breathed a stream of fire at Guiron, then flying up and biting down on Guiron's nape, then grabbing him by the knife head and firing down a fireball at it. Guiron rolled over, preparing to strike again, only then to get hit by some more of Showa Gamera's flames. Showa Gamera then fired his flame breath together with Barugon's rainbow ray, delivering a powerful blow against Guiron. Guiron then ran off, retreating. Five Way Slugfest Guiron then later reappeared along with Jiger, Viras and Zigra on a major attack on Osaka, where he led the charge. Gamera then arrived and Guiron and the other four monsters fought him off for a lengthy battle. Guiron inflicted much damage, managing to slice up Gamera a bit, but then Gamera fought back hard, firing down many Plasma Fireballs against Guiron. Soon after all of the other kaiju were defeated, Guiron ran off and retreated. Recruitments of Peril Guiron along with Jiger, Viras, Zigra and a new enigmatic monster known as Heisei Barugon later were summoned to Irys's location, where they joined up to get revenge on Gamera. Gurion and the other kaiju accepted Irys's offer and then followed Legion to elsewhere. Abilities * Knife-Head: Almost all of his abilities revolve around the massive blade he sports on his forehead. It is strong enough to reflect a blast from a Space Gyaos and cut Gamera's shell. * Shurikens: When he can't use his blade Guiron resorts to his secondary attack, a pair of four shurikens stored in two circular indents in the blade. Guiron can guide these shurikens using telepathic waves. They were sharp enough to cut right through Gamera's arms and lacerate his temples to the point of unconsciousness. * Enhanced Agility: In addition, despite his bulky appearance, Guiron can be extremely agile in battle, as noticed when he was able to leap high into the air to take down Space Gyaos. Trivia * Due to his head looking like a knife, he may have inspired Knifehead, a kaiju from Pacific Rim, although the shape of the head is different. * Guiron was originally used by ShodaiGoro, and is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)